The inventors of the present invention previously invented an improved system as shown in FIG. 8, before the present invention, in an effort to try to eliminate these drawbacks of the known prior art.
The improved system comprised the following features in addition to the common basic structure described above.
According to the improved system then proposed, a breather 14 is disposed on the head-cover 13 above the cylinder head 12. The inlet 15 of the breather 14 communicates with the crankcase 8 through a chamber 16 formed on the cylinder head and through a gas passage 17. The outlet 18 of the breather 14 is connected to the separator 2 by inlet pipe 7.
With this system a significant portion of the oil mist carried in the blow-by gas is initially removed as it passes upwardly from the crankcase 8 to the breather 14 through the gas passage 17. More oil mist is then removed as the blow-by gas passes through the breather 14, and final removal is effected by the oil separator 2.
To this end, the oil is surely and finely separated and removed from the blow-by gas, and excess oil consumption is almost completely eliminated. Moreover, in the combustion chamber 11, there is no incomplete combustion caused by an excess intrusion of oil, and no damage to the chamber as a result of excessive carbon. Pollution of the atmosphere by incompletely burned exhaust gas is significantly reduced. Moreover, the oil separator 2 may be much smaller in size.
According to this improved system conceived by the inventors, the drawback described in article subparagraph (c) above might be eliminated, but those described in subparagraphs (b), (c) and (d) still remain.